warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tymon Slave Races
When the Tymon were still a fledgling empire, they came into contact with a number of alien races. Their first course of action was to attempt diplomacy with them and forge mutually agreeable treaties, as had been done when humanity was unified and at the peak of its power, but unfortunately the xenos decided that this small human civilization was ripe for conquest. Peace talks were either outright refused or accepted, only for the aliens to betray the Tymon later. Over the course of hundreds of years, several xenos invasions were launched into Tymon space. Unlike most other fractured human settlements, however, the Tymon had not regressed back into barbarism; the technology they had at their disposal remained highly advanced, especially in the field of warfare. Though they may have been small in terms of territory, the xenos soon found that the Tymon were anything but easy pickings. At the end of the wars, it was the Tymon who emerged victorious, with the alien agressors either ground out of existence or subjugated so utterly that never again would they pose a threat to their empire. These repeated acts of hostility by alien forces led the Tymon to the conclusion that there was no such thing as a friendly alien race and that attempting any form of negotiations was a futile gesture. In the future, whenever a new alien species was encountered, the Tymon either wiped them out wholesale, or conquered and enslaved them. The practice of owning and selling alien slaves has now become an indelible part of Tymon culture, with dozens of different species up for sale, some exported from conquered worlds, others from forays out into the frontier of the Eastern Fringe. Owning a slave is a symbol of wealth and status; lower-class citizens may only own one xenos slave, while a rich aristocrat may own hundreds. They serve as an expendable workforce, performing menial and dangerous labors, and as disposable shock troops in the military. One popular form of entertainment for the Tymon is gladiatorial combat between augmented xenos; private matches are often staged by the upper-class citizens. To be an alien within the Tymon's domain is to be regarded as less than dirt; even the bio-engineered creatures bred by the Tymon have higher standings. Xenos slaves are classified as part of the Wardum caste, having absolutely no rights and generally worked to death in terrible conditions. The most an alien can aspire to is to be viewed as less expendable than others and thereby be given at least a modicum of decent treatment. The Tymon are a meritocratic people and, as such, are harsh on those who try to advance themselves by taking shortcuts. While the regular trading of human slaves is forbidden, it is possible for a Tymon citizen to be tossed in with the aliens. One of the most serious crimes a Tymon can commit is to be corrupt. This includes blackmailing, willfully accusing someone falsely of a crime, taking or giving bribes, abusing power, defrauding money accounts and other such things. If, after a lengthy trial, a person is found guilty of corruption (barring very exceptional circumstances), they will be publicly branded and forced to become a member of the Wardum. Essentially, they will no longer be recognized as human and be treated as chattel to be bought and sold. Worst of all, there is no chance of redemption; those who are cast down remain Wardum for the rest of their lives. Serians A saurian, technologically adept race, the Serians were once united as the Holy Serian Empire. A theocratic empire, the Serians believed that they had a divine right to dominate the galaxy, similar to the Imperium's view of humans. In accordance to this belief, all other races in the galaxy are worthy only to be vassals. The Serians themselves were very large and strong, a full-grown male standing over eight feet. The Tymon encountered these ferocious aliens during 554.M33, who had at this point begun colonizing the worlds in their system. Upon making contact with the Tymon, the religious leaders of the Serians declared a war of conquest on them; completely convinced that their gods would see them through the war, they informed the Tymon in no uncertain terms that they would soon be crushed under their heels and made as lowly slaves and dared them to even try to fight back. The Tymon proceeded to do just that. Over the course of five years, the Tymon systematically destroyed their fleets and armies piece by piece and pushed back the aliens to their own homeworld of Kuu'Ash. Despair now gripped the Serians at the thought of an invasion of their own planet, but nevertheless prepared for a climatic battle with the Tymon, fervently praying their gods would save them. The Tymon did not invade, but rather destroyed Sahn'Hashish, the Serians' Holy City, from orbit. The Serians were aghast; no divine retribution smote the enemy forces for the destruction of the most sacred of places. Their faith shattered and without any hope of defeating the Tymon, the remaining Serian population surrendered unconditionally and were enslaved. At present, they are among the chief laborers, as well as gladiators. Sarachi Unlike most other races, the Sarachi were no threat to the Tymon in any sense of the word. They were small, the tallest only coming up to a man's chest, physically weak compared to a human, technologically backwards and cowardly. Native to the planet Uzan, the Sarachi faced a host of voracious predators. Their only survival trait was their ability to reproduce and mature at an astonishing rate. When the Tymon discovered them, the Sarachi were absolutely convinced that they were being visited by gods and grovelled accordingly. The Tymon's aquisition of the Sarachi was not so much a conquest as an annexation. Today, the Sarachi serve mainly as house-slaves for citizens, as they are ill suited for anything else and find themselves treated somewhat better than the larger, more dangerous species. Due to their incredible reproduction rates, the Tymon sterilize every Sarachi slave so as to prevent any unwanted breeding. Easily replaced, they are also commonly found in the military as suicide bombers, with explosive devices surgically attached to their bodies. Others are used in a blood-sport called xenos-baiting, a popular form of entertainment where a number of Sarachi are placed within a pit along with either a bio-engineered creature or a vicious predatory animal and bets are made on how long it will take for all the Sarachi to be killed. They are also are considered to be a nutritious and tasty food-source, with almost every part of their body edible, like a miniature grox. Akhila Much like the Sarachi, the Akhila were a primitive species, squarely at a stone-age hunter-gatherer level. However, they had a sophisticated society, to the point that inter-tribal conflict was almost nonexistent. The Akhila were a tall and lithe xenos race, capable of rapid movement and surprising strength. When the Tymon discovered them, the leader of the expedition force, Sarrum Gargash, decided to make contact with the aliens. To his surprise, the Akhila were not only unafraid of him, but actually contemptuous. After communication was possible, they declared that the Tymon were a culturally backwards people, and proceeded to list why their own culture was superior. Afterwards, the xenos proclaimed that, since the Tymon were so obviously inferior, they had no choice but to bow down to them. Gargash laughed and promptly decapitated a number of the impudent creatures with his blade; as the other Akhila looked on in shock, Gargash said that perhaps the Tymon were inferior, but not where it counted. The entire population were subsequently conquered in a matter of hours. Unfortunately, the Akhila could not be exported, as they could only breathe their planet's atmosphere and would perish in any other. Their native planet, however, proved to be rich in minerals and they provided a perfectly adapted source of labor to extract them. Luriens Strong, large and fairly advanced, the Luriens proved to be among the harder conquests for the Tymon. When they were discovered, the Luriens had already managed to elevate their civilization to a respectable technological level. Similar to the Tymon, a great emphasis was placed on their warriors; they were armed with efficient plasma-based weaponry, from firearms to melee weapons, and wore tough and resilient armor. Even the smallest warrior was as tall as a Tymon soldier, and often grew bigger. They boasted tremendous strength, easily able to go head to head with even a well-equipped soldier. In spite of their obvious strengths, the Luriens still had a number of weaknesses that the Tymon mercilessly exploited. For one, they had not yet achieved space-flight, and so had no interstellar navy to call upon. Another was their preference for close combat, which was something held in high regard in their society. Hand-to-hand combat was something each warrior trained extensively in, while ranged weapons were hardly touched upon. Often, entire wars would be decided by the result of mortal combat between two of the best warriors of either side and it was assumed that other races would have the same practices. It took several years of war to finally bring the Luriens to heel, with Tymon losing more lives than when they had warred with the Serians. Their world was given to Domus Sinnu, to do with as they saw fit. The conflict resulted in the Luriens losing two-thirds of their total population, which never fully recovered. As such, due to their sheer physical strength and rarity, each Lurien commands a steep price. Darakans A nomadic race, the Darakans proved to be a more difficult nuisance than most other xenos species, and they were never fully conquered. As an entirely ship-based people, the Darakans were never in one place for very long. The Tymon were first alerted to their existence when they began conducting piratical raids, pillaging their newly colonized worlds. In response, the Tymon mounted counterattacks, but most of the time these would only inflict minor losses as the rest of the force had already left. With no fixed location, the Tymon found it practically impossible to launch an attack that would have any real effect. It was during one major battle, where the Tymon lured a large Darakan fleet into attacking a seemingly poorly defended, rich world, that they were finally able to inflict a large amount of damage. In reality, a large fleet was hiding behind the planet's moon, disguising their signals. The Darakans found themselves outflanked and outnumbered; half their fleet was destroyed, the other taken captive and enslaved. Since then, no further raids have been conducted by the Darakans, no doubt having moved on to find some other, less powerful target to pillage. Hunting them down would be too costly and so the Tymon have elected to let the remnants be. Given the rarity of the Darakans, each one commands a high price. Often, wealthy Tymon will buy one simply to show it off and draw the envy of their fellow aristocrats. Due to this, Darakans are perhaps the most well-treated xenos race within the Tymon. Category:Xenos Species